deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannibal Barca/Bio
Hannibal Barca '''was a Carthaginian military commander and tactician during the Second Punic War against Rome. Although his campaign ended in defeat, he was wildly successful against the Romans at first, and he is widely considered to be one of the greatest military minds of all time. Hannibal was born in Carthage in 247 BC. He was the son of Hamilcar Barca, who was a military commander during the First Punic War. Hannibal grew up during a time when there was much tension in the Mediterranean Basin. The Carthaginian Empire was tightening its hold on Hispania, the resources of which would allow Carthage to pose a significant threat to the ambitions of the Roman Republic. These tensions reached a breaking point in 218 BC, and the Second Punic War began. Hannibal, who had been made commander-in-chief of the army, decided to preemptively attack the Romans in their own territory. He preformed the spectacular feat of crossing the Alps into Italy with his entire army, and won several decisive victories over the Roman armies in the years that followed. He occupied Italy for over a decade, but he did not have the resources to siege Rome itself. A counterattack on Carthaginian territory back in Africa forced him to withdraw entirely. The source of this counterattack was Scipio Africanus, a Roman general who would finally defeat Hannibal and bring an end to the war. Hannibal then was elected as a Carthaginian magistrate, and he enacted several economic reforms that were intended to help Carthage pay for the severe war reparations that were demanded by Rome. His policies were unpopular with the people, and he eventually went into a self-imposed exile. Hannibal sought asylum from Rome's many rival kingdoms, who he served as a military adviser. However, they each were either defeated by Rome or tried to turn Hannibal over to the Romans, and he was forced to flee each time. In 183 BC, he decided that he was tired of running from the unrelenting, vengeance-seeking Romans, and he committed suicide by poisoning himself. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by Urbancommando77) '''Hannibal: Alexander: On a gore-covered field, Hannibal and his Carthaginain soldiers walk over the defeated Roman soldiers. Hannibal examines the field and mounts his elephant. "Let's keep moving." He said to the soldiers. Before they can continue their triumph, Alexander and his soldiers appear into the Carthaginain soldier's sight. Hannibal throws a Solifurem. It pierces into one of Alexander's soldier's chest plate. Another soldier goes to see if hes alive. The soldier grasps his wound and tries to stand up but falls from the pain. The soldier slowly bleeds out on the ground. Hannibal commands his men to advance towards the soldiers. One aims his Gastrophetes. He fires an arrow into a soldier's shoulder. He realizes that it didn't do much to the soldier, who is advancing towards him. The soldier aims his Gastrophetes again and fires, this time hit his neck. The soldier grabs the arrow and falls to his knees. He tries to pull it out but coughs up blood and falls down, dead. The soldier pulls out his Xyston and advances at the soldiers. One soldier raises his shield and blocks the attack. He jumps up and stabs the soldier's thigh. The Carthaginain soldier falls and pulls out his Sarrissa. He stabs the soldier in the arm. The soldier grabs his arm and quickly recovers. He stabs the soldier in the face and kicks him in the neck to get him off the spear. Barca then charges his elephant towards the soldiers. He makes it go faster and faster. The soldiers notice it's picking up speed and wheel out their Ballista. But it's too late. The elephant steps on a soldier, breaking his ribcage. Barca dismounts and charges with his remaining soldiers. Alexander loads the Ballista and aims at the elephant. The elephant trumpets and trudges towards the Ballista. Alexander panics and fires the Ballista. It narrowly mises the elephant. Alexander loads it again and fires. It rips off the elephant's snout. The elephant staggers and falls, smashing a Carthaginain soldier. Hannibal pulls out his dagger and bolts at a soldier. He stabs him in the arm and artery. The soldier roars in pain and falls down, dead. Hannibal pulls out his Falcata and walks to the soldier. The soldier pulls out a Kopis and charges. Hannibal puts up his shield and charges. The two collide and fight each other. Hannibal shield-bashes him and cuts open his throat. The body groans for a few seconds then falls on the ground. Alexander pulls out his Kopis and charges at Hannibal. He moves out of the way and stabs Alexander's back. Alexander looks up but Hannibal hits him in the eye with the handle. Alexander recovers and stabs Hannibal in the arm. Hannibal groans and stabs Alexander in the neck. Hannibal meets up with his last soldier and moves on. Expert's Opinion Hannibal won a very close match that was nearly too close to call mostly through luck and the intimidation factor of his war elephant. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leonidas I (by Tesla Man) Hannibal King Leonidas The Alps, a snowy, unrelentles, cold hard killer in itself, catches itself in one of the coldest winters to have ever exsisted at the time. the wind howled and the mountains' steep cliff groaned as Hannibal, the mighty and fearce Carthaginian warlord marched through the barin landscape with what was left of his army, that is, the part of his army that hasnt died from the cold. Frozen and shivering, Hannibal Barca and his army had marched for miles on end. Marcus Levarius, a Roman traitor that went to Carthage, and joined the army, sputtered through the only part of his mouth that hadent caught frostbite. He bundled himself up in his chainmail, and held his Carthaginian sheild infront of his face to block the snow, while pointing his Sarissa up. Another infantryman, Larophares, was in the back of the 4 man phalanx, marched along the very edge of the cliff, constantly getting closer and closer to the edge. Narmeratep, a Libyan warrior that was pulled into the army as Hannibals conquest moved forward. The last infantryman, Hartessus, held his shield close to get warm, and he held his arms in close, he was in the front of the Phalanx, and he knew that today, he would die, either from the cold, or the enemy approtching. ◘ ◘ ◘ King Leonidas and his army of Hoplites had spent a month in this terrain, as a training exersize. they had lost about three-fourths of thier army to the cold, and harsh climate, and Twelve of the Spartans had gained sickness and stayed back at camp. It was definatly an exersize gone terribly wrong. it was the middle of the summer, and yet it was the coldest it could possibly get. King Leonidas and his army had experianced snow like this before back in Sparta, but nothing to this degree. Leonidas and his army were all holding thier Aspis abpve thier head, so they dont get pelted with the sub-zero snowflakes. But it didnt help much. being made of metal, the shield had turned just as cold at the weather outside. the 70 year old Leonidas had experianced pain like this on the battlefeild, but in his head the phrase kept ringing "This is one enemy you can beat" as they marched forward. Hercilium, a new Spartan to the army, as well as everyone else, couldnt stand the weather. having no protection on his arms, his fingers had caught frostbite and were close to falling off. Oxedus, a hoplite that had been in the army for about a year now, had been misbehaving, and was sent on this expedition to be made a better person. Along with the other two, Jason was part of the army, for about 12 years, but he never progressed in streigth, due to a disformation in his right leg that his mother hid from the preist to save his life. The last hoplite was Hermaria, a new man in the army, that had progresses quickly and greatly, he was one of the best men on this team. ◘ ◘ ◘ Hannibal marched along a ledge about 13 feet wide, on his left, a steep, icy, mountainside that wasnt even worth climbing, and on the right, a sheer drop off that and object dropped 2 minuites ago probably still hasnt reached the bottom. either way, they were stuck on the ledge, with nothing to but continue moving forward. Hannibal rocked back and forth on his Elephant as it took its mighty steps, shaking the moutain, cracking the ice. but finnaly, after 3 hours of walking, the elephant gave a final mighty heave, and dropped to the ground. The ground shook and the mountain moaned as Hannibal stared up the side of the moutain, noticing a wave of snow plummeting towards him. Larophares, also noticing Hannibal's situation, Charged towards him, screeming, "Hannibal Barca! Jump!" Hannibal, struggling to get out of the hold of the Saddle of the elephant, followed Larophares instructions and jumped, breaking free of the saddles grip. Larophares continued charging as he stood to the left of Hannibal, with his shield infront, hopefully blocking any snow that threatined Hannibal's safety. They jogged out of the way of the charging wave of snow headed down the mountain. Larophares tured, seeing the elephant as it took large, deep breaths, then glanced at Hannibal. Hannibal glanced down at his feet, noticing on his hip, his sword had gone missing. Larophares noticed it too, then charged towards the elephant, grabbing the fallen sword, as the wave of snow hit the ledge. Hannibal walks forward to the snow pile and digs a pit in the mound of ice, revealing the warrior, frozen to death 11. Hannibal grabbes the falcata out of Larophares hands and bowed, sheathing his sword. ◘ ◘ ◘ Up the steep, curvy, trail, The spartans continue to march forward, Leonidas contantly yelling out words of encouragment to his soldiers, saying things like "fight through it men!" and "We are Spartans!", but it realy didnt help. they conuinued to march down the pass, as sounds like a moan rang out across the mountain range. Leonidas stopped, keeping his ear to the air, while one spartan, Hercilium, stayed back with him. "Did you hear that sir?" Hercilium asked "Yes my young one" Leonidas whispered into the cold, icy air "What was it?" Hercilium looked more anxious than ever, bobbing up and down "An Elephant" Leonidas' eyes squinted and looked around the mountain range, but saw and heard nothing else they continued to catch up with the army which was already around the other side of the mountain. they continued to walk forward as they saw Hermaia jogging towards them, shivering as usual. "Sir, you must see this" he ussered Leonidas around the corner when he saw Hannibals army farther up the trail as they heard yells and screams as a soldier ran up to an elephant on the ground but was toppled by snow. They looked weak, but it didnt seem this army was just going to let them pass, they were going to fight untill death. ◘ ◘ ◘ While Hannibal said good bye to the hero soldier that saved his life, Marcus Levarius turned to the left, seeing, about 500 feet up where the trail turned and made an uphill U-turn, an army of spartans perched at the top, gazing down on them. They probably looked weak and pathetic, seeing as that their elephant is dead, and one soldier bascicly commided suicide while the rest of the regiment just akwardly stood around. Marcus turnded around to the soldier behind him, Namaratep, and tapped him on the shoulder. once he got his attention, he pointed down the train at the army and whispered, "look". Hartessus turned around and looked at what Marcus was pointing at. he walked up to the two and asked, "Do you think we should tell Hannibal?" The two turned, to look at Hannibal, who had just finnished saying good bye, and had began walking towards them. All they needed to do was to point, to show Hannibal what he needed to see "Depleted Phalanx formation!" Hannibal turned to grab Larophares' Sarissa, then joined the group, with all three pointing forward, as Hannibal marched behind, with his Sarissa up. "March!" Hannibal screamed into the setting sun. ◘ ◘ ◘ The Hoplites along with Leonidas continued to stare at the oncoming regiment, but When Leonidas noticed they were getting too close, he screamed his orders to his Soldiers, "Spartans! Phalanx!" The Spartans got into phalanx formation, Hercilium, Oxedus, and Leonidas stood infront, in the back Jason and Hermaria stood shivering and loosing digits by the minuite. Leonidas called out a march, and the regiment marched forward, swiftly but steadily. The two oncoming armies were only about 50 feet from each other, but Hannibals Sarissae were only about 10 feet. The Spartan interlocked Shields, and let out a yell, "Fight with Might!" Leonidas shoved his Dory into the ground and unsheilded his Xyphos, pointing it towards the enemy, ordering, "Fire the Javelins!" and the two spartans in the back, along with Oxedus in the front threw their Javelins, The First one, drilling a hole into Marcus Levarius' shield, one missing completly, ending about 10 feet from the Carthaginians, while the seccond on, Hermaria's, struck Narmareatep in the Jaw. The only part not protected by some sort of armour. Narmaretep dropped his Sarissa in pain and collapsed on the ground, screaming. He finaly stood up, half his jaw dangling from his skull, and blood pouring out, but, he collapsed on the ground once again, trying to make a moan that couldnt be acheived without his jaw. blood continued to squirt out of his upper half of his mouth, as he breathed heavily, then began breathing faster and faster until it seemed like he was hyperventilating. The sarrisae, now about 5 feet from the Spartans, usured Leonidas to let out one last command, a charge. ◘ ◘ ◘ The Spartans had issued their charge as Hannibal screamed out, "It is now time to fight like real Carthaginians!" The soldeirs replied with a mighty battle cry. The spartans charged through the Sarissae without a single one touching them, as Hannibal and Hartessus backed up. Hartessus loaded his sling, and spun it around about 5 times and let go of one end, as the specialy shapped rock spun through the air, narrowly missing Marcus, who was left to fight off the spartans, and slammed in between the eyes of the spartan Oxedus. Hannibal nodded his head in approval. Marcus took this chance and threw a soliferum at Oxedus, passing through his Linothorax, hitting right below the sternum. Oxedus began coughing up blood, as he eventualy began gasping for air, then choked on his own blood, killing him 12. Marcus spun, noticing Hercilium taking out his Spear, preparing to thrust. but Marcus was a quick thinker, he ducked and grabbed the dying body of Narmeratep, and whispered in his ear, "Sorry buddy" and held up the body, using him as a meat sheild that saved his life 13. He turned 180 degrees, noticing Jason swinging his Xyphos at him. He held up his sheild, which blocked the blow. But that wouldnt save his life, because now, he was surrounded by 4 spartans, all ready to kill him. Hercilium yelled out a battle cry into the cold harsh air, the spartans began closing in on him, laughing at the sight of him with his dagger, nervously turning every seccond, trying to find a target. Hercilium let out a scream as they turned to notice a dagger slash across his throat . As he fell, the image of Hannibal apperaed, holding his dagger to his his, as it dripped blood off the blade, with the shadowy silouett of Hartessus in the below freezing background. The spartans stared at the odd soldiers, Hannibal, his mouth wide open, breathing deeply to catch his breath, slouched over with his bearded head staring up at the spartans, and his helmed crooked. What only made the image worse was Hartessus in the background, with his teeth chattering, as he hugged his sheild for warmth. The spatans had a neutral expression on their face first, but then bursted out laughing. Somehow Hercilium has managed to get back up, but he wouldnt stay alive for long. Hannibal nodded at Marcus, as he took the orders and tuned around, slashing the neck of Hercilium. The soldier dropped to the floor as Marcus jumped on him and visiously stabbing him in his neck until his neck had turned to Jell-O . The last 3 spartans stopped their laughing and turned to Marcus, growling at him. one spartan, Jason, stumbled forward with his disfigured leg and swung his Aspis at Marcus, slaming him against the mountain face, making him black out for a seccond or two. Jason swung him to the cliff side of ledge and quickly shoved his Dory in his stomach, then pulled it out in a matter of secconds. Marcus fell to his knees and bent over, screaming in pain, as Jason swung his Aspis one last time, throwing him off the cliff face . Jason turned to the two akward Carthaginians, and yelled out. his beard getting hit with white specks of snow. Hartessus, watching this Goliath as he yelled into the air, pulled out a Soliferum, and threw it at him as his arms were spread open. The Soliferum glided through the air, peircing into the Linothorax, but not penetrating all the way through. Jason stopped yelling and looked down at his armour, and swung his shield across the armour, knocking out the Soliferum dart. He looked at Hartessus, as he began loading a Soliferum into his arm. Jason marched towards the Carthaginian as Leonidas, Hermaria, and Hannibal stared on at the two fighters. Hartessus aimed his Soliferum at Jason, right in his neck. He threw the dart, but Jason swung his sheild, deflecting the blow. Trying to think of a solution, Hartessus ran away, leaving Hannibal by himself. Hannibal, now cornered against the wall, unsheathed his falcata, and held his sheild infront of his face, for defence, turning into what loked like a giant, colourful, refridgerator holding a sword. Expecting the worst, the only thing he wasnt expecting came. The spearhead of a Sarissa appeared out of the stomach of Jason. As Jason collapsed, he saw Hartessus standing behind the fallen body, holding a Sarissa . Thinking quick, Hannilbal looked up, noticing a clump of snow above, just waiting to fall off a dead tree branch. Hannibal swung his sheild against the mountainside, making the snow fall on the 3 of them. Hannibal, digging out the fastest, ran to Hartessus and patted him on the shoulder. He walked to the edge of the cliff, noticing Marcus' dead body on another ledge about 10 feet down. Turning, Hannibal saw Leonidas and Hermaria, scrambling out of the snow pile. He dropped his sheild onto the ledge and repeld down the side of the cliff, with the last thing he saw being the face of Leonidas charging towards him. Hartessus, swung his sarissa around, trying to find the best target, Leonidas, or Hermaria. But that didnt matter as Hermaria grabbed the other end of the sarissa and pushed forward, throwing Hartessus off the cliff . Making it to the ledge, the first thing Hannibal saw was the falling body of Hartessus, as he plummeted to certain death. Hannibal turned around and noticed a cave, he couldnt believe he hadnt noticed it yet. but he took it to his advantage. He grabbed the top of the sheild and dragged it into the cave. It was dark and freezing, below zero water fell from the roof of the cave, splashing into frozen puddles. As he continued, he noticed the farther he ventured in, the warmer it got. he felt like he could stay in there for the rest of his life, but that wouldnt happen, as he heard, the souds of Leonidas talking "Where did that bastard go?" questioned Leonidas Hannibal heard the sound, it sounded only a few feet away. so he ducked behind a wet rock as Leonidas and Hermaria came into view. "Its a Laberynth down here, that Spartan killer could be anywere." The soldiers stopped infront of the rock he was hiding behind. Ledonidas looked around, not seeing anything, he yelled and slammed his fist into the rock wall. "Lets continue" Leonidas grunted as Hermaria replied, "Yes sir", as they continued marching. Hannibal layed his sheild against the side of the wall slowly, so it made no noise. he gripped his falcata and crept behind the two, waiting for them to stop again. Finally he got his wish. Hermaria, stopped, and took a breath as the oxygen began to disappear the deeper in the cave he got. "Sir, i dont think were going to find him, there is no way he could have ventured any further" he took another breath, "there is no air up ahe..". Hermaria choked, grabbing the falcata wrapped around his neck hoping for it to move away. Hannibal stepped out of the shadows, and stuck his head to the side of Hermaria's. "drop the weapons and no one gets hurt 'sir'". Leonidas knew what Hannibal was doimg, Hannibal was blackmailing him into submision, but he didnt want another dead man, so he dropped the Dory, and unsheathed his Xyphos, and set it on the ground. "The sheild too" Hannibal said calmly. "E tan, e epi tas" Leonidas whispered to himself "What was that?" Hannibal yelled in a commanding voice "Come home with this Sheild, or upon it" Leonidas murmured. "so thats a no" 'Very well" Hannibal put is mouth over Hermarias mouth and slashed the falcata across his neck . Hannibal turned and ran to go get his sheild, as Leonidas reached for is Xyphos, and charged. When Hannibal made it to the rock where he had laid his sheils against, Leonidas had pretty much caught up. Hannibal grabbed to top of his sheild and swung it at Leonidas to counter attack his charge. Leonidas swung his sheild throwing it out of Hannibal's hand. Hannibal gripped his falcata and swung it at Leonidas, but it was again thrown out of his hand by Leonidas' Aspis. Leonidas swung Aspis again, and flung Hannibal across the icy floor. he landed next to his Falcata, as he grabbed it and jumped up on his feet. He charged up to Leonidas and jumped om top of him, wrestling him to the floor. Leonidas dropped his Xyphos, as Hannibal swung a few punches at Leonidas, making him armor clang and vibrate. Leonidas wrestled him (obviously winning) and threw him against the wall. Hannibal skinned his face, as he leaned against the icy wall. Leonidas grabbed hold of Hannibals shoulders and swung his armoured head forward, prepared to clash heads with Hannibal. Hannibal broke out of Leonidas' grip as his head flew against the wall. He turned to hannibal with a painful exression on his face. He lifted his helmet up, revealing the skin on his forehead had peeled of because of hitting the wall. He grimmaced as he took off the helmet, and stumbled towards Hannibal with an im so gonna get you, face. Hannibal, noticing his Falcata was resting next to his feet, ducked down and grabbed it tight, and charged towards Leonidas, slashing his face, sending him to the ground . Hannibal wiped the blood off of his Falcata turned towards the dead body and and whispered, "remember, Come home on your sheild, or upon it". Hannibal reached down for the Aspis that had came off of Leonidas' arm when he fell, and tossed it to the dead body, "your gonna need this when you get home". Hannibal chuckled and turned around as he marched out of the cave, stopping to grab his sheild on the way out. WINNER: HANNIBAL BARCA Expert's Opinion Hannibal won due to the fact that he knew the terrain as well as his numerous military victories and being a better strategist. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombie (Romero) (by GSFB) forty miles from Carthage, Hannibal rides on a war elephant. Having four other elephants with him, ten cavalry and 25 ground troops behind, he sees and hears no reason to fear, until he rides past a meek forest, and witnesses 2000 moaning zombies. 1999 of them surround and move around 1, a female dressed on odd clothing and holding up a microphone with a severed cord dangling below it. Hannibal sees the individual zombie wearing a bloodstained belt, with writing in a tongue he could not identify: KATY PERRY As his force leaves the covering of the trees the female Zombie points to the Carthaginians and moans, in a voice so lovely and haunting it made Hannibal think of the sirens of Odysseus. The Zombie horde turns around, and together they moan and walk towards the force. Hannibal asseses the situation and commands a charge. Immediately 5 war elephants charge towards the Zombies. With a signal from Hannibal his cavalry mass on the elephant's flanks and charge out, readying their soliferums. The infantry walks forwards in a tight Phalanx formation. Within a matter of moments, the elephants and Zombies collide: Immediately zombies are tossed high into the air, crushed under elephant foot or by flicks of elephant trunk, or impaled by elephant tusks. Soliferums rain down from the elephants, and though zombies not wounded in the head survive, 400 of them are either killed or crippled by the time the elephant breach the back of the zombie horde. The cavalry, at the same time, lets loose a barrage of soliferums, and then the cavalry captains order a charge into the fray, spears and swords ready. Not noticing yet the fact that the zombies are immune to all but a head shot, they do not last long within the horde. Horses panic, men are pulled down, and the zombies add to their numbers. The Infantry then engage the Zombies. At first the troops are spooked when the zombies survive being rammed through with Sarissa or the Cavalry and Elephant rider's soliferums, but when their captain notices that they are felled by headshot or crippled by decapitation, he orders his men to forgo the sarissas and strike out with their Falcatas, telling them to hit the heads.Though the zombie numbers are great, the Carthaginians manage to hack their way into the undead horde. After getting the elephants to turn around, Hannibal orders another elephant charge. Although now without soliferums, the elephants crush many more Zombies underfoot as they blow through, finally piercing the front of the Zombie horde like ancient cruise missiles. It is then that the infantry begins to collapse. the gore being flung by the falcata strikes are laced with Zombie virus, and most of the soldiers are now covered. Soon several fall dead, only to revive and join in the Zombie attack. the Phalanx collapses, every man fights for himself, and before the third charge of Hannibal's is finished all the infantry are mindless walking dead! Hannibal prepares a fourth charge. He intends now to head towards the odd female zombie, the one with the odd belt writing. He hadn't decided yet as to whether it was the devil or an angel, but either way he was going to destroy it, this abomination that somehow gave him a "Hummingbird Heartbeat"! After the charge he planned to enter Carthage and amass a force to exterminate this hellish brood. He ordered the charge. Hundreds more Zombies fall as the elephants draw near. Just before Hannibal's elephant reaches the mysterious undead woman, however, she sings a wordless harmony, a mighty octave which stops the Carthaginian war elephants. The Elephants turn their heads in puppy-like fashion, and even the mahouts are somewhat enchanted. Before Hannibal can order the slaying of his elephants, the Pachyderms rear up and fall backwards, killing almost all who where upon them. Those that survived where either crushed by the elephants or eaten by the zombies. Hannibal is a red smear. Hannibal's elephant lifts the woman zombie onto its shoulders, and as the elephants return to their home city of Carthage, the singing Zombie draws the curious, and doomed outside the city, where they will be met by the last 200 zombies, who follow the elephants! WINNER: ZOMBIES! Expert's Opinion Due to the number of the Zombies, their hard-to-kill natures, the ignorance of Hannibal and his men in fighting such beings (and with the aide of Katy Perry), it was decided that even war elephants would not be enough to overcome the power of the Horde, which could have made the elephants spook an panic (or in this case, rebel!)! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spartacus (by Goddess of Despair) No battle written WINNER: HANNIBAL BARCA Expert's Opinion Hannibal won this fight mainly due to his domination in x-factors. Spartacus' troops were not nearly as battle hardened as Hannibal's troops. Hannibal also had the surperior short range weapon, not to mention the fact that the sarissa, unlike the trident and net, can be used in formations. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arminius (by Deathblade 100) Hannibal: Arminius: The battle starts with Hannibal, two horsemen and three infantry moving through a forested area. Hannibal is mounted on an elephant and scans the field for danger. He sees a log on the ground and orders one of his infantry to investigate. A few seconds later, the soldier drops from a dart sticking out of his chest. Five Germanic warriors charge out of the forest, followed by a mounted Arminius. Hannibal throws a Soliferrum at the Germanic General, misses and hits a charging axeman. Arminius throws a Framea at the Carthaginians killing an infantryman. Hannibal dismounts from the elephant and prods it towards the Germans. It charges and crushes one of Arminius's axemen. The Germans throw their remaining Plumbata darts at the creature, causing it to run off field in pain. A Germanic infantryman draws out his Spatha, only to be killed by a thrust from a Carthaginian Sarissa. Arminius swings his axe and cuts down one of the horsemen. The Carthaginian general mounts the riderless horse and prepares to attack the Germans. Hannibal throws a Soliferrum, wounding a German. Hannibal's last foot soldier hands the general his Sarissa. The last Carthaginian foot soldier charges towards three of Arminius' men. The Carthaginian kills one of the three with a thrown Soliferrum. Another he kills with his Falcata, before the German could draw out his Spatha. The Carthaginian is killed by an axe swung into his helmet. Arminius and Hannibal order their remaining men to attack. The Carthaginian horseman swings his Falcata and misses. The German strikes his axe into the Carthaginian's chest, through the armour and into the chest cavity. Hannibal throws his last Soliferrum into the Germanic axeman's heart. The two generals face each other and lower their spears. They nudge their horses and charge. The Carthaginian general thrusts with his Sarissa wounding Arminius. Arminius throws his Framea at Hannibal but, the Carthaginian deflects it with his shield. The German swings his axe into the spear, cutting it in half. Hannibal draws his Falcata and slashes with it. Arminius draws his Spatha and swings it at Hannibal, disarming him of his shield. Arminius draws his Spatha back and thrusts it through Hannibal's throat. The German withdraws his sword and watches Hannibal drop to the ground. Arminius raises his sword in victory. Expert's Opinion Hannibal may have had the better X-factors and armour, Arminius had marginally better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Attila the Hun (by Deathblade 100) Attila: Hannibal: Hannibal and five of his Carthaginians march through a grassy field. Hannibal is mounted on an elephant, two of his men on horseback and three on foot. In a ruined city, Attila and five of his Huns are sitting around a campfire feasting. One of the Huns notices the Carthaginians and shouts a warning. Hannibal and his men raise their shields as the Huns fire arrows at them. One arrow hits its mark, catching a Carthaginian warrior in the neck. Hannibal sends one of his horsemen to retaliate. A Hunnic horseman charges in with a Scythian Axe, only to be hit by a thrown Soliferrum javelin. As the Carthaginian readies another Soliferrum, a Hun throws his lasso over the Carthaginian’s neck and pulls the soldier off of his horse. The Carthaginian draws his Falcata and quickly cuts the rope, only for a slash of a Scythian Axe to end his life. Hannibal dismounts his elephant and prods it towards the Huns. The elephant charges at the Huns. Two of the Huns release arrows at the beast, enraging it. The elephant stampedes at the Huns and trampling one of the unlucky barbarians. The remaining Huns mount their terrified horses and fire arrows at the elephant, driving it off the field. As the Huns try to rein their frightened mounts under control, a thrust from a Carthaginian foot soldier’s Sarissa pike killed one of the Huns. Attila draws his Sword of Mars and cuts the foot soldier down. An arrow from a Hun hits the Carthaginian horseman in the neck. A Hunnic horseman is knocked off his horse by a thrown Soliferrum, before a thrust of a Falcata stabs the winded Hun in the chest. As the Carthaginian raises up, a Scythian Axe is swung through the Carthaginian’s helmet and into his brain. The Hun is quickly run through from behind by Hannibal’s Falcata. Attila dismounts from his horse and charges in with his Scythian Axe in one hand and the Sword of Mars in the other. The two generals face each other for several seconds before attacking. Hannibal parries the Sword of Mars with his Falcata and blocks the Scythian Axe with his shield. Wrenching the axe from the Hun’s grip, Hannibal steps in with a downwards slash towards the Hun’s head. Attila quickly steps out of the way and slashes at Hannibal’s chest. As the Musculata deflects the strike, Attila changes direction and wounds Hannibal in the arm. As the Carthaginian yells in pain, Attila draws the Sword of Mars back and drives it through his opponent’s neck. Attila with draws the Sword of Mars from Hannibal’s throat and yells “For the gods” in victory. Winner: Attila the Hun Expert's Opinion Hannibal lost due to a lack of mobility. Despite the massive advantage with the war elephant, Attila's more accurate composite bow and shorter Scythian Axe helped swing the battle in the Hun's favour. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Boudica (by Guitarcar) Neon: (Mimicking a history channel guy) In 27 B.C for some reason, Hannibal tears through Romes great defense along the Iberian peninsula pushing the Legions back in Gaul. Things however, change for Hannibal. Recon: Under the rule of Suetonis, Boudica and the Imperial 9th legion have made a truce. If Boudica defeats Hannibal's great army, she will be rewarded the title of Emperor of an independent Romano-British state. Boudica accepts and marches through Gaul ready to strike Hannibal's unsuspecting army. Neon: Little does she know that the Ninth Legion backstabbed her army and left just as the battle commenced. Seutonic planned the betrayal, Boudica would be used as a cannon fodder to halt Hannibal's advance long enough for the 21'st, 14'th and 9'th Legions to unite and sorround Hannibal. Recon: Here at an open meadow near modern day Paris, France lay the great battle between 2 of Rome's enemies. Hannibal: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry x40 archers/long range troop Boudica: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry x40 archers/long range troops As Hannibal is about to rest in the camp his small army setup on the meadows, A scout returns from a mission alone. Carthaginian scout: My dear lord, my dear lord!!!!! I have spotted naked giants in the forests. They have killed my escorts and spared me to give you a message sir. Hannibal: Hmmmm, the message is? Carthaginia scout: A Celtic queen by the name of Boudica asked us to surrender. There is a legion and a horde of Celtic tribesmen in the forests united. Sir, the odds are high. Carthage's luck has run out now. Our 160 men cant win against thousands of them!!! Hannibal: I know Rome very well. Its as decietful as a snake. It does not keep alliances permanently and the only goal in mind they have is to fill their bellies with scum. I doubt that legion Boudica has as allies will come to save her, she's probablly just a pawn of Rome. Hannibal: Tell my men to advance early in the morning on front of the forests in a phalanx. After a meetup with fellow generals, Hannibal reached the location the scout claimed was filled with Celtic tribesmen and Roman Legions. The army Hannibal prepared has set up the phalanx with the Numidian cavalry as reserves. But out of nowhere, He heard scary yelling and the Celtic tribesmen standing right outside the forests. Hannibal inspects their formation when he is hit in the head by a rock. He quickly gets up and sees his men hiding behind their shields from a volley of rocks. As a retaliation, Multiple men armes with soliferrums stepped away from the formations and threw their spears at the Celtic boys who were taunting them with their slings. The battle was brief and the Celtic slingers ran away back into the forest. Hannibal: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry x33 archers/long range troop Boudica: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry 0 archers/long range troops Out of nowhere, the Celtic tribesmen ran towards the Carthaginians in a quick flash. The poor Carthaginians who fought the slingers were overun easily. Hannibal: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry 0 archers/long range troop Boudica: x 100 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry The Celts smashed into the Carthagnians only to have multiple of them impaled on the spears. Boudice realizes this and prepares the Chieftain chariots. Hannibal: x 88 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica: x 67 infantry (20 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica then flanks the right guard of the phalanx and charges at a Carthaginian section of the battle line. Due to the length of the Sarissa, they are unable to set up a rear phalanx in time and is squashed. The survivors attempt to flee but are cut down by the angry Celts. Hannibal: x 65 infantry (50 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica: x 59 infantry (10 are elite) x13 cavalry Hannibal wanted this moment to happen and orders his Carthaginian elites who were waiting for orders to engage the chariots with a slow phalanx march. Boudica spots the elites slowly decending upon them, the Chieftains however did not worry and charged towards the phalanx with mix success. Hannibal: x 57 infantry (39 are elite) x20 cavalry Boudica: x 38 infantry (0 are elite) x8 cavalry Boudica is frustated at the audacious fight the Carthage elites put and orders the chieftains to retreat when she hears the sound of galloping. -Crash- Hannibal sorrounds Boudica and her chieftains with the numdian cavalry he set up as reserve. She calls for help but also sees the Celtic infantry retreat from the ammount of casualties they took Hannibal: x 49 infantry (34 are elite) x16 cavalry Boudica: x 0 infantry Retreated x3 cavalry Boudica looks around the battlefield only to see no sign of the legion at all. She makes a desicion to charge towards Hannibal himself to get revenge before her inevetible demise. Boudica orders her chariot to move towards hannibal and they suprised the Carthaginian leader. Hannibal however, dodges the chariot in time and sticks his lance up the mouth of Boudica's chariot rider causing Boudica to fall. Boudica attempts to stand up but her faces is smashed in by the hooves of Hannibal's horse. Hannibal's horse then step on her face three times causing her skull to crack and her brain matter to seep towards the field making disgusting noises on the way. Hannibal: x 49 infantry (30 are elite) x15 cavalry Boudica: x 0 infantry Retreated x0 cavalry Hannibal shouts in victory and impales a pike through Boudica's anus right through her smashed head like Vlad the impaler and positions the pike like a flag on front of the forest. He then shouts to the Celtic tribesmen hiding in the forest. Hannibal: If any of you savages come towards us. Be prepared to end up like her!!!!! Winner: Hannibal Barca Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios